1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid measuring and dispensing device for use in connection with cooking. The liquid measuring and dispensing device has particular utility in connection with measuring and dispensing a quantity of cooking oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid measuring and dispensing devices are desirable for measuring and dispensing a quantity of cooking oil. The liquid measuring and dispensing device attaches directly to the bottle of oil, eliminating the need to search for measuring instruments when one desires to measure a quantity of oil. Because of the direct bottle attachment, it is impossible to spill oil during the measuring process. Furthermore, because the use of external measuring instruments is eliminated, there is no cleaning process required after measuring and dispensing a quantity of oil.
The use of liquid dispensing systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,527 to Hickerson discloses a liquid dispensing system. However, the Hickerson '527 patent does not allow the user to control the quantity of liquid or powdered material being dispensed, and has further drawbacks of lacking a pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,938 to Ceccarelli et al. discloses a pre-measured liquid and powder dispenser with overflow tube that dispenses a pre-measured amount of a liquid or a powdered material from a container. However, the Ceccarelli et al. '938 patent does not have a pump, and additionally does not allow the user to control the quantity of liquid or powdered material being dispensed.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,420 to Awada et al. discloses a reusable and accurately pre-measured liquid dispenser that meters pre-measured quantities of liquid from a rigid wall or deformable walled container. However, the Awada et al. '420 patent does not have a pump, and cannot vary the quantity of liquid being dispensed.
In addition, U. S. Pat. No. Des. 302,521 to Grinde discloses a dual compartment container with measuring an indicator. However, the Grinde '521 patent does not have a pump, and also does not have a flap. 
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,011 to Jennings et al. discloses a measuring container that dispenses measured amounts of flowable solid material. However, the Jennings et al. '011 patent does not have a pump, and further lacks a flap.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,579 to Robbins, III discloses a dispensing cap with internal measuring chamber and selectively usable sifter that attaches to an open, upper end of a container. However, the Robbins, III '579 patent does not have a pump, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a flap.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a liquid measuring and dispensing device that allows measuring and dispensing a quantity of cooking oil. The Hickerson '527 patent, the Ceccarelli et al. '938 patent, the Awada et al. '420 patent, the Grinde '521 patent, the Jennings et al. '011, and the Robbins, III '579 patent make no provision for a pump. The Hickerson '527 patent, the Ceccarelli et al. '938 patent, and the Awada et al. '420 patent do not allow the user to control the quantity of material being dispensed. The Grinde '521 patent, the Jennings et al. '011, and the Robbins, III '579 patent lack a flap.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved liquid measuring and dispensing device that can be used for measuring and dispensing a quantity of cooking oil. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the liquid measuring and dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring and dispensing a quantity of cooking oil.